nephilimrebootedfandomcom-20200216-history
Io's PawV
Io's PawV How we're doing so far according to Io's "Point awf View" (haha, pun!) It should help get an idea of what's been accomplished so far. Io will update these as goals are reached, and new objectives discovered. Overview so far Searching for Cybele's friends in France and Prague This part is completed: The Stases have been retrieved and passed on to James. USA and the Vessels of the Aquarian This part is completed: Gilbert's family is safe and sound somewhere in a secret location. It raises the question, however, of Gilbert's implication with the R+C when he was Satyagraha. Mexico and El Mariposa How could it be possible for Alexi's boring grandfather to be a Selenim in secret, and why do his memories and the interrogation of his grandparent's spirit not match with it all? Dragon Effects Generalities * Instinctive creatures randomly born of powerful events in the magical fields, they are to the nephilims what animals are to humans. They are only made of one element. * The incarnation can be a random meteorological effect with a “mind of its own”, or have a clear body. * Like anyone, 10 life points. * Entities and Daïmons are respectively Dragon Effect of Black-Moon and Orichalcum. However, their behaviour is slightly different, the following descriptions applies only to chromatic DE. * Rare occurrences have been documented of Dragon Effect combining 2, or even 3 elements p25. Breath and Breathlessness * The Breath of a Dragon Effect defines it. It is composed of three characteristics: Powerful / Intense / Ephemeral * The Powerful level is established when the Dragon Effect is born and tends not to change. It represents its ability to use the magical fields. * The Intensity level varies as the Dragon Effect ages and evaporates (Breathlessness), or, on the contrary, feeds. It represents the intensity of the fields composing the DE. It starts at the level of the event that prompted the appearance of the Dragon Effect.Once a Not intense Dragon effect loses a level of Intensity, it dissolves in the fields and disappears. * The more Ephemeral a Dragon Effect is, the faster it naturally evaporates back into the fields: It called the Breathlessness of the DE. The Dragon Effect will lose a level of Intensity every: ** Not Ephemeral: 1 month ** Slightly Ephemeral: 1 week ** Quite Ephemeral: 1 day ** Ephemeral: 1 hour ** Very Ephemeral: 1 minute * There is no Breathlessness in Akashas and Plexus/nexus, a Dragon Effect can last forever there. Characteristics, Skills, Claws and Natures. * All characteristics (Strong, Resilient, Agile…) are of the same level as the Powerful level of the DE, with “Instinct” replacing “Intelligent”. * They possess the skills of the animal they resemble if they have an animal form. * A Dragon Effect possesses the Ka-Sight of their element. * A Dragon Effect can always communicate with animals associated with its element. * A Dragon Effect possesses as many Natures and Claws (combined) as its Powerful level. However, Ephemeral 4 Dragon Effect have an extra Claw, and Very Ephemeral Dragon Effect have two extra Claws. Natures * Passive qualities of the DE, they apply at all times. * The Natures cannot be captured by the tattoos of the Dracomachs. * Example of Natures: ** Intelligence: The Dragon Effect is intelligent instead of instinctive. It is often able to talk and devise complex schemes instead of acting purely on instinct. ** Immateriality: The Dragon Effect is impervious to physical harm and can’t only feel magical damage. It can take the form of a fluid element or not, but remains visible. Invisibility: Only visible in Ka Sight. Either because the Dragon Effect is invisible, or because it blends incredibly well in its surroundings (like a current in a river). Mystical fangs: Magical damages are added to its physical ones: “level Murderous” / 4 damage points of its element. ** Polymorphic: Changes shape at will. Takes a whole turn. ** Violent death: The Dragon Effect's unstable nature causes damage to the environment upon its death (explosion, earthquake, etc.). 10m area / 8 Damage / Quite Murderous. ** Lair: The Dragon Effect has a lair (usually the place where it was born) that it can reach in one action, by traveling through the elemental fields. ** Hive: The Dragon Effect is composed of a multitude of small individuals (birds, fishes, bats or faeries) acting as one. ** Elemental empathy: The Dragon Effect controls everything associated with its elements in its environment. ** Possession: Only possible for an immaterial DE, it possesses the body of an animal until this simulacrum is killed and it chooses another one. Possessing a new simulacrum requires a Quite difficult test under the Dragon Effect's Powerful. Furthermore, when not in a host, the Dragon Effect can only move at a walking speed and it is Very Ephemeral. Claws * Active abilities of the DE, they need to be activated to apply. * The Claws are the ability captured by the Drachomachs’ tattoos. * Activating a Claw requires a test under the Dragon Effect's Powerful. * Example of Claws: ** Increased perception: (Instantaneous / Quite difficult) Can extend the Dragon Effect's perception beyond what is normal for this animal or even for its selective Ka Sight (Like a Perceive or a Sense Spell). ** Animal communication: (Instantaneous / Quite difficult) Always able to communicate with animals associated with its element, the Dragon Effect uses this Claw to make them obeï its orders. ** Physical increase: (Instantaneous / Quite Difficult) Modify the Dragon Effect's body by increasing the characteristic associated with its element, or gaining a physical property associated with this element (Extra armour, or specific damage or extra action). The effect lasts “Intensity level” rounds. ** Immobilisation: (Instantaneous / “Initiated level of the target” Difficult) The Dragon Effect can immobilize its target, through a hypnotic gaze or touch. The effect lasts “Intensity level” rounds. ** Multiplication: (Exclusive action / Quite difficult) An Intense 4 or Very Intense Dragon Effect can split in two small, Slightly Intense DE, with the same Powerful level. If the test fails, one of the smaller Dragon Effect dies and evaporates. Smaller Dragon Effect are independent but friendly to each other. Using this Claw as a Dracomach splits the Nephilim’s pentacle in 5 Dragon Effects. ** Subtle essence: (Exclusive action / Quite difficult) Dragon Effect instinctively feel if a subtle plan is close by. This Claw allows it to locate the closest door. ** Analogical theft: (Instantaneous / “Initiated level of the target) The E can take from its target something analogically connected to its element (like a dream, speed, energy, etc.) and pass it on, possibly changed, to another target. The theft requires two rolls, one for taking, one for giving. The Dragon Effect cannot use what it stole, only pas it on. Draconisation: * Unbalance in a Nephilim’s pentacle caused by a Dragon Effect feeding on it to bolster its own Intensity. * The damaged branch of the pentacle will regain one level per year on the great conjunction of this element, even if the branch was completely consumed. * An Ar-Kaim will be attacked even if its core doesn’t contain the Dragon Effect's element. For an Ar-Kaim, resisting is always done with their initiated level, not the level of the element attacked by the DE. If the Draconisation happens, it causes a loss of 10 points to be picked by the player amongst Orichalcum, Sun, and the Dragon Effect's element. The points can be recuperated the natural way for the Ar-Kaim, unless all the points of this element were devoured, in which case the Ar-Kaim loses this element. * Selenims are not a food source for the Dragon Effect who can’t Draconise them. Example of draconisations: ** Draconisation: The Dragon Effect attempts to feed on the target’s Ka. Test: Dragon Effect's Powerful against the target’s initiated level of the Dragon Effect's element. Casting: Exclusive action, requires to be in contact with the target for a full round. * Good Luck (20): The draconisation is permanent and won’t heal * Success: The target loses a level in the Dragon Effect's element and gains a point of Khaïba. The Dragon Effect gains a level of Intense. * Bad Luck (1): The Breathlessness of the Dragon Effect increases by one level. A Very ephemeral Dragon Effect will lose a level of Intensity. Ponction: The Dragon Effect steals a point of its element and adds it to its Intense. Test: None, automatic success Casting: Exclusive action. Be in contact with a stasis, Plexus, nexu, or artefact containing its element. Spell sublimation: The Dragon Effect feeds on a spell Tests: Powerful level against the spell’s difficulty. Casting: Instantaneous. Only if the Dragon Effect is the target of a spell of its own element. * Good Luck (20): Spell absorbed without having an effect. * Success: The Dragon Effect absorbs the agitated field and gains 2 points of their element per circle of the spell. * Bad Luck (1): The Breathlessness of the Dragon Effect increases by one level. A Very ephemeral Dragon Effect will lose a level of Intensity.